Of Demons, Angels and Daedras
by wulfenheim
Summary: AS PROMISED! It's finally here! The complete Revamp of Dragon DXD so enjoy! :) Woden, The Dragonborn and Daedric Prince of Desolation and Absolution, comes to the Highschool DXD universe with a mission to make every living being worship the Daedra.


NOW FOR THE LONG AWAITED REVAMP OF DRAGON DXD! MAJOR REVAMP! SORRY FOR THE OBVIOUS DELAY, BUT HERE IT IS!

NOTE: The story begins a few weeks before Issei is transformed

Dragonborn: New World ARC:

chapter 1: Welcome to Earth

_I watched from my throne, as Skyrim was plunged into an endless conflict. I watched as thousands of lives were thrown away for the sake of honor and valor. I watched as the mortals slaughtered each other in the name of freedom and justice. I watched as the days dawned in fire. I watched as a hero rose up to face the darkness. I watched as he ended the discord. I watched as he showed the world, the power of mortals. I watched him kill my son, Alduin. _

_A mortal, worthy of becoming my champion. A mortal, worthy of the title...hero..._

Woden Artyom, the hero of Skyrim and slayer of Alduin the world eater, had finally found peace. After defeating his foe; Woden rushed back to Breezehome just to see his wife, Morrigan, who had been patiently waiting for him..

He got off his bed and stretched his limbs. It had been 3 months since the defeat of Alduin and 2 months since he rescued Morrigan from her father, Harkon. He turned around and watched his wife as she slept peacefully on the fur bed. He smiled as he remembered how they first met...

_FLASHBACK:_

_"So...you're a vampire?" Woden asked the woman who just awakened from inside a giant stone monolith._

_"Yeah...don't worry about me sucking your blood or anything..." The woman answered as she stepped out of the monolith and stretched her limbs. "My name's Morrigan, and you are?"_

_"My name is Woden" Woden answered, unsheathing his Daedric sword. "Now let's get out of here shall we?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Woden smiled upon remembering the event that changed his life forever. He turned around and smiled as he watched his beloved wife snore peacefully in her sleep. He carefully changed his clothes and proceeded to wear his complete set of Daedric armour and proceeded to sneak outside.

LATER THAT SAME DAY:

"_**ODAHVIING!" **_Woden shouted out into the sky. A few minutes later, a massive golden dragon was now descending towards his position. Normally, under normal circumstances, everyone would start panicking and shooting arrows at a dragon. But the war ended months ago, and the remaining dragons are now peaceful or in hiding.

"**Greetings Dragonborn"** Odahviing said, resting his wings on the ground after his flight from the summit of high Hrothgar. "**It has been a long time"**

"Greetings to you as well, old friend" Woden answered, bowing his head slightly. "It's been a very long time"

"**Yes it has been"** Odahviing answered. "**Now, why have you called me?"**

"Merhunes Dagon wishes to speak with me and I need to get to his shrine quickly" Woden answered. Now if Odahviing could, then he would've frowned.

"**Be careful with your dealings with that Daedra, dragonborn"** Odahviing said to him, concerned. "**It's not that i hate them, but i just like to be careful around them. Most daedric princes are deceitful and selfish"**

"Duly noted, and thanks for your concern. Now let's head to that shrine shall we?" Woden answered, climbing unto Odahviing's neck. The red dragon began to flap his wings and fly away towards the shrine of Dagon.

SHRINE OF MERHUNES DAGON:

The massive statue of the Daedric prince quickly came into view. It is no great secret that Woden had received help from the Daedra during his war with the dragons. In effect, people all around Skyrim began praying more and more to the Daedra, and not the Aedra. Shrines to Auriel, Mara and other Aedra were quickly forgotten, though not lost. Some still preach or pray about them but those who did so were simply ignored by the general population. In effect, making the worshipped Daedra more powerful than ever before.

Woden and Odahviing landed on a perch just beside the path that leads to the shrine of Dagon.

"You can stay here if you like" Woden said before walking off towards the shrine. Odahviing started flapping his wings and flew away back to The Throat of the World.

Woden stopped in front of the massive shrine to Dagon, knelt and brought out Mehrune's Razor in front of him.

"**I see you have come, my champion**" Dagon said to Woden from a mental link that can only be accessed here and by possessing Mehrune's Razor.

'What is my mission lord Dagon?' Woden asked, getting a chuckle from Dagon.

'**Eager to serve i see...Hmmmmm...Before i send you on this mission, the other Daedras and I have decided to give you...a gift"** Dagon said, Woden raised an eyebrow. **"Enter the portal"**

A massive oblivion gate suddenly emerged from the ground beside Woden. Without hesitation, Woden stepped inside.

PLAINS OF OBLIVION: Palace of Dagon

Woden stepped inside the giant doorways which probably led to a council room of some sort. The room was indescribable.

Ornate obsidian and ebony metals were carved along the massive Sapphire columns, silver, purple and red roses were lined near the steps and red flames were burning brightly on top of diamond and gold pedistals. The floor was made entirely from precious stones of all kinds. These were the only things that could be described by mortal tongue, the rest was just unfathomable yet incredibly beautiful.

The daedric princes, in their true forms, all converging in one room, without trying to kill each other, was a very rare sight.

'Something big must've happened' Woden thought as he slowly took one step at a time. Approaching the middle of the circular room.

**"Ah! The mortal of the hour has arrived!" **Dagon said as all the daedra turned their attention to Woden, who just standing there. **"Now, to formally begin why i've gathered all the princes in the first place"**

**"Yes, i'd actually like to know why i'm here" **Hirccine said from a seat that was right becide Molag Bal, who seemed to be quite indifferent.

**"I've decided to give our champion, a quest that will send him to the unknown parts of the universe" ** Dagon said, while the princes just raised their eyebrows, if they had one. **" But before we do that, i and some of the daedric princes wish to give a gift which is equal of value to the service you've offered us"**

**"Molag Bal, Nocturnal, Hermaeus Mora, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile and I have decided to make you one of us. To give you the tittle of Daedra" **Dagon said, while Woden could only gape at the supposed 'gift'. **"If you think you're not worthy of this honor, then speak quickly"**

'This is pleasantly unexpected...being a Daedra doesn't sound so bad' Woden thought. "I've done enough to prove myself worthy of the tittle, therfore i accept it"

**"Ah! Spoken like a true daedric prince! **Dagon said. **"I command thee, Woden of Whiterun, rise and become a daedra. Rise and become the daedric prince of war and death!"**

Woden could immediately feel the new power that was rushing through his body like a flashflood. Mana came rushing into his system in titanic quantities. Daedric runes started appearing on his skin, each of them represented his status as a prince. His body started glowing an eary red light, which was releasing massive amounts of magical energy that was causing a tremor in the Plains of Oblivion. A massive wall of Black Flames suddenly erupted around him and threatened to burn everything that was close to it. The ground beneath him was starting to crack from the shear high amount of heat that was being released by the Black Flames. A small tornado was suddenly building up around his feet, causing the Black Flames to ignite into a blaze of epic proportions.

"This is gonna be good" Sheogarath muttered as he bit down on a piece of cheese. "Like cheese"

The Black Flames finally died down to reveal Woden in his new deadric form.

His skin was a very dark gray with liquid flame coursing on top of his skin in a spiderweb pattern. Blood red, ram-like horns were protruding from both sides of his head. His naturally shoulder-length blonde hair, became crimson and reached the floor. Massive red dragon wings suddenly sprouted from his back, creating an air vortex inside the room. His eyes were still closes as his fingernails were turning into black claws which were dripping with lava. Woden finally opened his eyes and the entire room was suddenly lit with an intense red-light, which was coming from Woden's eyes. The light from his eyes finally went down along with the vortex.

**"Arise, daedric prince of Desolation and Absolution, and lord of the Black Flames of Oblivion. Arise, Woden" **Dagon said as he and all the other daedric princes stood-up from their seats.

**"WELCOME BROTHER WODEN!"** The daedric princes all said in unison. Woden could only bow his head in response. All the daedric princes, excluding Dagon, just disappeared after that, not bothering to say goodbye or anything for that matter.

**"Now, let us discuss your quest"** Dagon said as he rubbed both of his palms together.

3 HOURS LATER:

An oblivion gate suddenly opened in the middle of Whiterun, but nobody was alarmed since the daedra were now considered as non-hostiles and even treated as quests from time-to-time.

Woden, in his human form, emerged from the portal. Deciding to go back to Breezehome and see his beloved wife, he began walking. He didn't notice, but the color of his hair remained crimson.

'Daedric prince of war and death, Woden. Has a nice ring to it' He thought as he continued walking towards his home. 'But finding a new universe to explore is something that even i can't do alone'

Sitting just outside his house, was non-other than his wife, Morrigan (looks exactly like Morrigan from Darkstalkers, just without the batwings and stuff. I know, Woden is a lucky bastard).

"Hi Honey!" She said, waving her right hand. "How was your trip to the shrine?"

"Ummm, we have a lot of things to talk about" Woden said, gesturing for Morrigan to enter the house. Morrigan, despite being confused, just shrugged and walked into the house. "You may think i've gone crazy, but...

30 MINUTES OF EXPLAINING LATER:

"So you're a new Daedric prince and, apparently, you're going on a quest that will lead you to another universe. Did I sum that up correctly?" Morrigan said, while Woden could only nod his head in response.

"I know that i can't do this alone, so I wanted you to come with me on this quest. It'll just like be the old days. Adventuring, fighting monsters and killing dragons" Woden said, slightly puffing his chest at the last part.

"Dude, you know i'd go with you anywhere, but a new universe? That's kind of out of my league" Morrgian answered, which apparently gave Woden an insane idea. "Has fighting stronger enemies and walking through immortal plains ever stopped us before?"

Morrigan shook her head.

"Then why should it stop us now?" Woden asked.

"Fine, but there's something very important i have to tell you" Morrigan said, while Woden leaned in closer to listen. "Ummm...I'm pregnant"

A BOMBSHELL HAS BEEN DROPPED:

Woden was frozen in place, he was extremely happy, but maybe the Bombshell that was dropped was a little too much for the young daedric prince.

"Woden? Hello?" Morrigan said as she waved her hands in front of Woden, just to try and break him from the apparent trance he was in. "Woden?"

Her voice sounded quite sad now. She thought that Woden didn't want the burden of being a parent. Woden noticed this and quickly responded.

"I'm so happy right now, I just can't even describe what I'm feeling anymore. But it is happiness" Woden answered. "But i think you shouldn't come with me anymore, since you're pregnant and i don't want to hurt the child"

Morrigan sighed, it was good to know that Woden still cared, but not being able to adventure is quite boring sometimes.

"Can't I just give birth to wherever universe you're apparently going?" She asked.

"It's too dangerous, and I really don't want you to get hurt. So please just stay. Promise to return here right after this quest is finished, and then we'll raise our child together just like a real family would.

APPROXIMATELY 3 DAYS LATER:

"**Remember, in the new world, everything may be hostile. So be on your guard at all times. Also, the passing of time in this world is quite fast compared to ours. So 5 minutes here will probably 10 years there"** Dagon said, summoning a massive portal in front of Woden. "**Make this new world submit to the will of the daedra!"**

Without hesitation, Woden stepped into the portal, and into the unknown.

DIMENSIONAL GAP:

"Baka Red why don't you jus-" It was another one of Ophis' rantings, but a sudden massive surge of power stopped her anual nagging and bickering.

"**I see you've felt it too**" Great Red said, in a very serious tone. "**Whatever it is, I can feel massive power coming from it"**

EARTH: Japan

Every person in Japan was currently panicking his/her ass off. Why? Because a huge meteor was about to hit the middle of the city, a very crowded city at that. People were trampling each other out of fear, priests were yelling about the end of the world and some people were jsut frozen in place from fear.

The national guard were desperately trying to evacuate as many people as they could, but the size of the meteor would mean complete and utter devastation on every direction within 50 miles, nobody could escape that, plus the fact that the meteor was going to hit in 2 hours was not very encouraging to the currently stuck population.

INSIDE THE METEORITE: 50 miles before entry of Earth's orbit

'How long have i been searching for a new world? Each day feels like eternity, and i truthfully don't know if it's night or day, so I won't even have the slightest idea how much time has passed' Woden smiled slightly as he neared the planet. 'Maybe this world isn't lifeless like all the others i've searched? We...shall...see'

UNDERWORLD: Fallen-Angel Side

"Azazel-sama I think you'd be intrested in this" A fallen angel said as he handed a small folder towards Azazel, the fallen angel governor.

"You read it, I'm so not in the mood for reading today" Azazel answered, throwing the folder towards the fallen angel who gave it to him.

"Hai Azazel-sama _you lazy ass bum_. Earlier today, in the human world, we received reports of a meteor that is headed straight for Japan, although the exact city it'll hit remains unknown, Normally, the scouting team wouldn't care, but then we started detecting massive amounts of magical energy. Apparently, the magical energy was coming from the meteor that was still 500 miles away from Earth's orbit" The fallen angel said, while Azazel raised his eyebrows in fascination and curiousity. "Shall we send a team to intercept it? No doubt the devils have already detected it and are moving to investigate. This is too much of a scientific find to let pass, even the angels are already investigating it"

"Hmmm...Arrange a small team to intercept the meteor and allow it to enter our side of the underworld. This thing has aroused my curiousity" Azazel answered and the fallen angel just bowed and left. Azazel leaned back unto the chair he was sitting on and placed his hands together, while looking at a photo of the meteorite. "Just what the hell are you?"

INSIDE THE METEORITE: 10 miles before entry of Earth's orbit

'Hmmmm...It appears this world has intellegent life after all' Woden thought with a grin as he neared the planet. 'I wonder how advanced they are compared to the Dwemers? Or are they a releigious species that would need to be taught on the power of the daedra? I guess i'm about to find out...as soon as I remember how to get out of this thing'

5 MILES AWAY FROM THE METEOR:

"Alright men! Be ready to open the portal!" A fallen angel yelled as other fallen angels got into a circular position. "NOW!"

The portal opened and the meteor just went inside, the portal closed shortly after.

INSIDE THE METEORITE:

'What the hell just happened?' Woden thought.


End file.
